hero108fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Eyes
Red Eyes is an episode of Hero: 108: Reborn. Synopsis First Squad is trapped in a dark forest by unknown assailants. Plot The scene pans across a thick forest shrouded by night. From a certain small clearing can be seen light, which is revealed to be a campfire, around which sit the members of First Squad, sans Mr. No Hands. They sip from bowls roasted over the fire, while a cold wind blows. Jumpy takes a warming sip from his bowl, while Sonia can be heard reciting closing lines of a ghost story. Mighty Ray criticzes it, and is challenged to a tell a better one, which he begins. Lin Chung sits comfortably. When a rustle is heard, he rises, scanning the area, and motioning for Mighty Ray to be silent. After there is silence for several moments, he looks away, and Mighty Ray complains of how long they have been waiting, and wonders aloud what sort of training mission this is. Sonia rebukes him, pointing out that they do not know and that the orders were to wait to be approached. Lin Chung adds that these were very clear. Mighty Ray then begins to continue his ghost story, as Sonia slurps the last of the contents of her bowl, but is then told by Sonia to hold the thought as she suddenly exits the clearing. Mighty Ray asks what this was about, to which Jumpy shrugs. Meanwhile, out of sight, Sonia takes Yaksha off of her head, telling him that she has to pee. Yaksha makes a sound, but is told not to worry. Sonia then steps into the brush and disappears. Yaksha remains, looking worried. In a moment, Sonia is seen exiting the bushes sighing with relief, but realizes that she does not see Yaksha. She calls aloud, then hurries back to the camp, where she tells of Yaksha's disappearance. Mighty Ray, looking suspicious, asks her what she was doing, and she tells him, in a dignified manner, that she was powdering her nose. Receiving blank stares, she flatly tells them that she had to pee. They then agree that Yaksha must be found, though the camp must also be attended in case whoever they were meant to meet arrives. Lin Chung steps forward, stating that the forest is very dangerous at night, and volunteering to go out. Mystique Sonia steps toward him, noting that Yaksha is her friend, and telling him that because the forest is dangerous, he ought not go alone. With this, it is concluded that they will break into two groups, both of which must stay together. As Lin Chung and Sonia leave, Mighty Ray and Jumpy remain looking alert, but not noticing the several pairs of luminescent red eyes behind them. Deeper in the forest, Lin Chung and Sonia trek along, calling for Yaksha. Hearing a sound, both are quiet. Hearing nothing, Sonia turns to Lin Chung, thanking him for helping her to find Yaksha. Lin Chung humbly declines her gratitude, saying that Yaksha is his friend and teammate. Sonia then admits that she feels at fault for this matter, as she left him alone. She is about to say more, but is cut off by a sudden cold rain, which douses the torch. The scene becomes dark, revealing in the darkness dozens of red eyes all around them. Light is restored by Lin Chung's glowing Harmonic Energy, at which point the eyes again cease to be visible. Sonia shivers in the rain and asks Lin Chung who could have been responsibl for this. Lin Chung replies seriously, saying only that he does not know. Back at the camp, Might Ray and Jumpy also find that their fire has gone out, and rely on the light of MIghty Ray's eyeballs. As Mighty Ray swings his head to look around, Jumpy is left in the darkness. In the darkness, he sees a pair of red eyes, and, entranced, hops toward them. When Mighty Ray looks back, he suddenly realizes that Jumpy is not there. Mighty Ray looks around wildly. Momentarily, from a distance away, his scream is heard. Lin Chung and Sonia hear this scream faintly, and look around. Lin Chung recognizes it as Mighty Ray, but is held back by Sonia, whose face is suddenly grave. She tells him to turn around, slowly. Lin Chung does so, only turning his head, and sees several dozen silhouetted figures behind them, watching. Sonia whispers that they may have bigger problems. Lin Chung tells her, under his breath, to walk forward, casually, before suddenly instructing her to run. Both take off in a sprint. As they run, Lin Chung spins around, firing bamboo shoots. Abruptly, a red aura appears around him, lifting him into the air against his will. Sonia attempts to grab him with her tongue, but it is deflected by more of the red power. Lin Chung commands her to continue, and to warn the others. Reentering the campsite, Sonia finds it abandoned. She attempts to call for Jumpy and Mighty Ray, and is suddenly ambushed from behind. However, the attacker is revealed to be Jumpy, who explains that he managed to escape. A flashback shows the eyes of the creatures attempting to hypnotize Jumpy, but instead falling under the trance of Jumpy's own swirly eyes. Category:Hero: 108: Reborn